


The Art Of Being Lonely

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maxie tells Sam about the art of being lonely.





	The Art Of Being Lonely

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: The Art of Being Lonely  
Characters: Sam and Maxie  
Pairing: Saxie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash  
Summary: Maxie tells Sam about the art of being lonely.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, the settings or the characters. I only own this story.  
Words: 440 words without title and ending.

*The Art of Being Lonely* 

Until she met Maxie, Sam had never known anyone who liked to be alone as much as she did. She had also never known anyone who would literally do anything to stay that way.

Maxie had shown her the things she used to do to keep everyone away and Sam had been surprised by what she had learned. The blonde would use every dirty trick to piss people off or to keep them at arm’s length so that she wouldn’t get hurt.

She would sleep with a friend’s boyfriend, fiancée, or husband. Another time she had lied and told Lulu that Johnny was cheating on her with Rebecca.

Maxie had also told Elizabeth to her face at GH that she was going to sleep with Lucky and there was nothing the woman could have done to stop her when it happened.

So in the beginning, Sam had worried that Maxie would use those same tricks to get rid of her too, but in the end to Sam’s surprise Maxie hadn’t tried to get rid of her.

Actually, the blonde wanted to be with Sam… for good. Maxie had finally fallen in love and given her heart to someone, trusting for once that Sam wouldn’t break it.

As they sat together on the front porch watching the sun come up, Sam drinking coffee and Maxie drinking some weirdly-named mocha coffee drink, the two enjoyed each other’s company.

Sam wrapped her hands around her cup of coffee and after several moments of silence she forced herself to ask what she had been thinking for a while, “Why do you do it? Why do you purposely make people hate you? You have it practically down to an art the way you do it so well.”

Maxie thought about what Sam asked her and then a few minutes later she shrugged. “The art of being lonely is all I’ve ever known. Not many people can stand me or my behavior and the few that can or think they can, I push them until they give up because they always do. I’m used to it.”

Sam set her drink down on the table and scooted her chair closer to the blonde’s. Taking the younger woman’s hands into her own she said, “You’ll never have to worry about that with me. Do anything you want, but keep in mind that I’ve seen you at your worst when Georgie died and nothing you do will make me want to leave you. I love you, Maxie.”

Maxie smiled a little and then said softly, honestly, “I love you too, Sam. Thanks for not giving up on me.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
